Born From Ice, Setting Hearts Aflame -Hetalia Au OC Introduction-
by XLoverXGirlX
Summary: An introduction to the main character of my Hetalia fanfiction series. This is just to help you envision what she looks like, what she acts like, and give you a basic idea of her history and relations with other countries. Of course, if you choose to read the actual fanfic (which hopefully you will) then you will see a lot more depth given to Laila as the story progresses.


Hi I'm Greenland...Find the nearest map...And look at me! Right there in the Arctic ocean above North America...Look at me up there! I look huge on the map, don't I?! Did you know I'm actually the largest island in the world, large enough to be considered a continent all my own? I'm not though, I'm just a tiny little nation. Some consider me insignificant. It's funny...You'd never be able to tell that I am such a large country from looking at me...I'm so small. I've always been short, scronny, underfed, I used to fend for myself in my youth. I have always suffered from a rather poor economy and have been plagued with financial struggle all my life which kind of stunted my growth. Despite my petite physique, however, I am actually 16 in country years, only a year younger than my onii-chan Emil. You may notice that I seem rather lightly dressed for someone who comes from a country that is more than 80% glacier, my home is literally a giant iceberg! But I am rarely ever at home because my brothers worry that I am incapable of taking care of myself. I remember when I lived alone, no one knows for sure how the native people of my country came to be, not even myself or my brothers. The indigenous tribes have many varying legends, some of the Inuit people even claim their ancestors came over from the North American continent by walking across the frozen icecaps! Others argue that I was colonized by Norway around the 9th century but even then big brother Norway had found traces and remains of huts which served as proof that there was human life before his exploration of this land. I vividly remember when Eric the Red from Iceland created the first real village on my unexplored landmass. He had been banished from Iceland for his savage Viking ways, on this isolated land he felt the full effects of his solitude so in a desperate attempt to entice travellers to visit he called this frigid country "Greenland". Sure makes me sound like a paradise doesn't it? That's how it all began. I can't exactly say things have gotten any worse nor have they gotten any better. It's been a bumpy road as far back as I can remember, I practically rely wholly on the export of fish such as cod, shrimp and halibut and mineral resources such as oil which happens to be abundant where I'm from...But still its honestly hard to get by, I have to turn to my big brother Denmark for help and he supports me. I have been under rule of the Danish for 600 years and if it weren't for the aid from my big brothers I know I wouldn't be standing here today.

Just a Note: The above information would be correct during the WW2 era but as of right now the nation of Greenland has what they call 'home rule' which is basically the right to govern itself. They are still not free from Denmark and are still heavily dependant upon financial assistance from the Danish. Greenland is a country that is rarely recognised, although it was part of the European union Greenland went to very few World Meetings, in the 1950's it withdrew from the European union and formed much closer ties with America and Canada. ...Just so ya know! Ohhhhh but my stories will focus mostly on pre-world war and WW2 time period during the actual Hetalia plot line. So you don't have to worry much about anything that I didn't cover in this brief summary of her history.

-Character Profile Outline-

The basics: Name- Laila Inuk Age: 16 Hair Color- A very deep brown color, close in comparison to black. Eye Color- A bright blue-ish green, the color of the oceans which my people rely on for survival. Skin Color- Pale white, bearing resemblance to the snow which surrounds me

Looking a little deeper:

Likes-

*Fish, yummy~

*Ocean creatures of all kinds, anything that comes from the sea really. Especially seals, they are so cute!

*Although I try to be ladylike because Sweden tells me I should I also enjoy things like sports and hunting...My country does not compete in the Olympics though which makes me rather disappointed.

*Flowers...There are so few where I'm from. I rarely see any plant life at all. Even on the southwestern coast we can barely grow grass let alone beautiful flower gardens!

*The color green! It is my favourite color! It reminds me of my big brother Iceland, his home is so lovely, lush, and green! Everything is so bland and colourless at home...

*All of my brothers! Norway, Iceland, and big brother Denmark is the greatest! He is so awesome! (Yes Greenland is responsible for Denmark's ego, she spends so much time complimenting him that I think it gave him his bloated head) Sweden scares me a lot because he can be a big meany and Finland doesn't seem to like my honesty very much but...I think they are still family and I love them too!

Dislikes-

*Any meats other than fish, she doesn't typically eat beef, pork, or poultry of any sort.

*I don't like Fire OR Water...For various reasons... due to multiple past experiences as a child I refuse to go near fire and I never learned to swim.

*Being alone... I've spent most of my life alone and I don't want to go back to that ever again...

*Being told I can't do something because I'm little or I'm a girl. Being told I'm not ladylike. Being told I'm immature. Basically being teased in any way.

*Hurting people's feelings...Although somehow I seem to do it a lot by accident!...

*Most other countries. Well, big brother Denmark told me all about the terrible other countries. Older than me, big and scary! He warned me and I know its just because he is trying to protect me. He told me that Russia is the devil, England worships Satan (so he must mean Russia), France locks girls like me in closets and keeps them forever, Spain will kidnap me and make me work in his tomato field day and night, Italy is just a big whiny-baby loser, and worst of all of them is America! Big brother Denmark explained to me that I am extremely allergic to Americans and that if I ever come into contact with one I will die instantly. I'm to scared to leave home so I don't get out much and my only company is usually my brothers or Canada who lives just next door.

Personality- Laila always tries very hard to be cheerful and optimistic despite her rough past. She keeps the youth, energy and innocence of a child. She is talkative, kind and generally very sympathetic but when asked a question she has a tendency to be brutally honest, which some people mistake for harshness, it is NEVER her intention to hurt anyone in any way, she is just unaware of how much honesty can hurt sometimes. She grew up that way, alone and not used to having company so she lacks in manners and isn't very good at making proper conversation she just says whatever she thinks. When she makes a mistake she strives to fix it any way possible and patch things up, she gets easily embarrassed even to the points of tears when she messes something up or hurts someone, her emotion can change easily like the tides. She was always a tough kid, fending for herself but her big brothers treat her like a baby, so she constantly strives to prove herself, be a lady and impress her big brothers, all she wants is to make them proud of her in any way she can.

The Important Stuff:

Economy- BAD (Explained above)

Government- Self governed but not independent, still under the rule of the Danish Monarchy (Explained above)

International Relations- ...I'm kind of a hermit, trapped in the house all day. (Her relationships with other countries are explained pretty in depth above)


End file.
